


Operation P.O.P. (Pack on Pounds)

by gothicartfreak



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby Tony, feedee tony, feeder loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicartfreak/pseuds/gothicartfreak
Summary: Loki and Tony spend a lot of time together. When the god starts noticing Tony has bad eating habits, he has to step in and help the inventor develop new eating habits
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Phase One: Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written to for myself because I can't get enough of Loki fattening Tony up :D Not beta read so sorry for any mistakes that may be in this. Since this received such great reception, I made an account to post this work and others like it. I've reposted this from my other account

At first Loki hated being stuck on Earth with the Avengers. He had already lost the battle and it didn’t make him feel any better having to spend his days with those that had defeated him. He could barely stand being around his brother, much less the others.

Loki often spent time in what became his room. He wanted to associate with the others as little as possible. It didn’t help that most of them resented him, avoiding him at all costs.

Eventually he started to hang around the others, well he mostly spent time with Tony. The inventor didn’t mind spending with Loki. The two had found what could almost be described as a friendship over learning. Tony enjoyed learning more about magic and Loki enjoyed learning more about technology.

The two could often be found together in Tony’s lab. As the weeks had passed, the two had created a routine. Most days would be spent in Tony’s lab; some days were spent learning more about technology or magic, some were spent on testing hypothesis, and others the two did their own things just enjoying each other’s company.

It was during these times that Loki had taken to observing Tony’s actions. He noticed that the inventor spent large amounts of time in his lab, there were times that he didn’t leave it for days unless he was dragged out of it. The more Loki watched him, the more he noticed that Tony didn’t take care of himself nearly as well as he should have. He didn’t sleep nearly as much as he should have, and his eating habits were abysmal at best.

Loki spent a couple days hatching a plan. He was going to do something about Tony’s weight. The man was too thin as it was. Loki couldn’t stand seeing him that way.

He started off by leaving some snacks around the lab, so Tony had something to munch on as he worked on his inventions. He was slowly going to get Tony used to eating every now and again, so he’d be a more willing participant in Loki’s later plans.

Tony had taken notice to the snacks being placed around his lab. It wasn’t the first time that someone had tried to fix his eating habits. Nothing had ever really stuck with him, but he didn’t stop the others from trying. What had really captured Tony’s attention was that instead of finding hidden bowls of fruit, or meal replacement shakes, it was often junk food that was placed around his lab. A candy bar, or a bag of chips there for him to eat. He had to admit that it did make him more willing to eat the snacks. He much preferred the salty sweet treats to the gross health foods.

He didn’t mind the snacks, but he knew he needed to confront whoever was leaving them when the snacks started to get bigger, almost turning into full meals. At first Tony had been okay with it, it had gotten him to actually starting to eat more regularly, but it seemed that all he was eating junk food these days, and it had started to take a toll on his waistline.

Tony had noticed that he was growing just a touch softer, his stomach started to pooch out a little bit after he had spent the day snacking. He knew that if he kept this up, he was going to start packing on a lot of weight.

He had decided to confront Loki after about three months of the snacks being left around his lab. Tony felt that he finally needed to put his foot down when he started having some wardrobe problems. His clothes weren’t getting too small, but they had become less loose then he normally liked to wear them.

He had easily figured out that Loki was the one leaving him all the treats because they had started appearing out of nowhere quite literally.

This day found the two of them in Tony’s lab; Loki sitting on a stool reading while Tony was working on yet another gadget. Tony stopped tinkering when he noticed that another “snack” had appeared on his workbench: a family sized bag of chips, a 2 liter of soda, and some king-sized candy bars. With a sigh he set down his tools.

“Lokes, we need to talk,” Tony looked over at him. “this needs to stop.”

Loki looked at Tony over the top of his book, raising an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“All this junk food. I know it’s you leaving it around my lab. It’s got to stop.”

“I’m simply making sure you eat the required number of calories you need to properly function in a day since you clearly aren’t capable of doing it yourself.” He responds, turning the page of his book.

“Well that would work if you weren’t keeping me full of empty calories. This stuff is all sugar and fat.”

“I still don’t seem the problem. You are actually eating multiple times a day. That’s a win in my book.” Loki responded.

Tony walked so he was standing in front of Loki. He plucked the book out of his hands, setting it down on the table next to him. He lifted his shirt, so it was resting just below his chest, showing off his definitely softer stomach. It wasn’t much but it had started to round out, hanging ever so slightly over the waistband of his jeans.

“This is the problem. I’m starting to get fat.”

“I would hardly call this fat Tony. You’re still as slim as ever.” Loki choked out, trying not to stare too much at Tony’s starter belly.

Tony groaned in frustration. He grabbed Loki’s hand, resting it on his stomach. “How can you say that I haven’t gotten fat? What do you call this then?”

A slight blush formed on Loki’s face. He tried not to enjoy the feeling too much, but he couldn’t help himself. He brought his other hand, so it was resting on Tony’s hip. He decided that it was now or never.

“Tony you haven’t gotten fat. You have put on a few pounds, but you will put on more. We’ll make this a proper belly soon enough.” He finished his sentence by pinching a small amount of his newly acquired fat.

Tony opened his mouth to respond, but then his mind actually started to register what Loki had said. He gulped slightly, looking at the man in front of him.

“Are you saying you like this?”

“Of course I do. I happen to like just about everything about you.”

Tony tried to turn his head away to hide his blush from the other male, but Loki moved a hand around to his chin, forcing the two to look at each other.

“If you can look me in the eyes and honestly tell me that you don’t enjoy this I’ll stop.”

“I can’t though.”

“You can’t what?”

“Tell you to stop because this actually feels kinda good.” Tony managed to respond.

A grin spread across Loki’s lips and he started rubbing small circles along Tony’s stomach.

“Then I guess you better sit down and eat your snack.” Loki practically ordered.

A shiver of excitement went through Tony’s body as he sat back down at his bench. It may have taken a little while, but he eventually managed to eat everything on his desk under Loki’s watchful eye.


	2. Phase One: Fattening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Tony's snacking is starting to take a toll on him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's a small chapter to keep you interested while I'm working on more. I've also included a drawing of chubby Tony that I did while trying to find inspiration for the next couple of chapters. Enjoy!!!!
> 
> Go visit my instagram to see chubby Tony --> https://www.instagram.com/p/CARFOqSlF69/

This pattern continued between the two of them in the following months. It wasn’t long before Loki started to become bolder, increasing the amount of food he would give to Tony or the frequency with which it appeared.

Tony, never one to turn down a challenge, diligently ate everything he was given. It didn’t matter how long it took, Tony sat there eating until it was all gone.

Loki did his best to make it easier on Tony, offering him belly rubs and feeding him when he got too tired to do it himself.

Both men had to admit that this was such a huge turn on for them. The larger Tony’s waistline grew, the larger their love for each other did.

It hadn’t taken long for the two of them to admit that their feelings for one another were more than just lust. They spent so much time together it was bound to have happened. This just allowed for Tony to grow even faster.

During the months that had passed, Loki and Tony started spending almost all of their time together, spending their time with the other members of the Avengers less and less. Afterall, the world had been saved. There weren’t many missions that needed the team, and when the need did arise, Fury was more than happy to keep Tony on the sideline.

Not that Tony would be able to fit into his Iron Man suit anymore without some serious modifications. Tony had simply become too pudgy to fit into the slim fitting armor.

With Tony actively working to increase his girth the changes became more evident than just a touch of softness around his stomach. Tony had started getting puffier all over. His cheeks had started to fill out, now having a good handful giving him a slightly younger appearance, or at least one that wasn’t all trim angles. His stomach had started to round out even more, and Loki would start telling him that he had a proper belly now. Tony knew that was true. There was no turning back now.

Loki would always be appreciating the amount of weight Tony acquired on his body. He absolutely loved sucking on the newly acquired pudge just below his chin. He hoped that he would be able to make it a proper double chin within no time. He was constantly admiring how Tony was starting to fill out all over his body. His arms had a small layer of fat and his thighs would spread out ever so slightly when he sat down now. Tony’s arse had acquired some new fat, now becoming proper handfuls which Loki loved to squeeze.

Tony had started to enjoy the amount of fat that began accumulating on his chest. They were barely handfuls, but already the skin around his nipples had become rather sensitive. He found himself rubbing them more often while he was eating so he could enjoy the stimulation.


End file.
